fictionearthfandomcom-20200214-history
History of New Earth
Full History Aliens and Terrans Meet In 27 BU (2001), the planet Terra. started to die off. As a result, the United States, France, Germany and many other countries left in order to find a new home. After a while of searching, the Canadian ship found a planet to inhabit. But there was a problem, it was already inhabited. Troops landed on the surface to search for hostilities. They found a civilization of aliens living in present day Liamosia. The aliens started attacking the troops, so the troops fired their weapons at them. As a deadly result, all the aliens died and 15 out of 97 American troops died. Terran Settlements After the aliens died, the Americans began settling in the fertile lands. The first city they settled in was originally called Kalhumanifari by the aliens, which means "home city". The name would eventually be changed in 4 BU (2025). Other settlements started popping up across the land including Baytown, Megalos, Tacostadt and Anemos. But the largest settlement was called Tradetown, due to it being a large area of commerce. It was set up by British troops in 24 BU (2004), and had prospered much since its founding. In 13 BU (2015), the group of colonists in the north, who would become the Garrenese, forcefully annexed Tradetown. The colonists in present day Liamosia simply continued on with their lives, but they still wanted Tradetown back under their control. The Foundation of Liamosia and Garrenland In 11 BU (2017), the two colonies decided to form one nation, known as the Union of Colonial States (UCS). They had an extremely oppressive government, and by 7 BU (2021), a rebel cell had formed in Kalhumanifari, known as the Freedom Fighters. Their leader: a tech-savvy 22-year old lawyer/strategist from Kalhumanifari named Liam Craddock. He organized a deal with another rebel cell in the north known as the Peoplists, whose leader was Craddock's best friend, Jacob Garren. In 5 BU (2024), they began a year-long war against their colonial leaders. On 10 June 4 BU, the Freedom Fighters and the Peoplists began a huge siege on Tradetown, the UCS capital. The UCS surrendered on 8 June, and the two rebel groups won independence. But, they agreed that: # Tradetown would go to the Peoplists. # The Baytown Colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. # All the islands of the southern colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. After that, the Freedom Fighters created a new country. But the problem was they couldn't agree on what to call it. Craddock's top general, Charles Abernathy, suggested Liamosia on Craddock's first name, Liam. The idea was accepted and the new nation of Liamosia was created on 28 July 4 BU. On the same day, Craddock became the Liamosian president. Around the same time, Garrenland was created on the same subject, Jacob's last name. The Foundation of Banana Republic The Peoplist Revolution of Somewherelsia During the time of independence, there was a country owned by France called French Somewherelsia. Garrenland and French Somewherelsia were rivals. French Somewherelsia was really Liberal and Garrenland was really Peoplist. There was a group of Peoplists that started a revolution against French Somewherelsia. Garrenland aided the revolution and eventually the Peoplist Rebels won the war. French Somewherelsia changed to the Peoplist Kingdom of Somewherelsia and it became great friends with the Garrenese. The Foundation of Tacosia Germany made a colony in present day Eastworld officially called the German Eastwordian Colony. A rebel cell formed there called the Taco Fighters, due to the colony adopting a love for tacos with Steven "Dale" Rhinehart as their leader. They finally won on 13 October 4 BU and named their country Tacosia because of their colony's leader's love for tacos. They never knew that soon that part of their country was going to be independent and overrun by fascism. The Aidanland War After independence, Liamosia began to discover major threats to the world forming everywhere. The biggest one Liamosia noticed was the nation of Aidanland. The Aidanese were ruled by a tyrannical dictator named Aidan Sheahan. He oppressed and tortured his people. Liamosia, along with the Peoplists (Garrenland) and Zanesia, a lunar nation, planned to overthrow Sheahan's government and split the island between them. Joining their alliance was Marcosia, another totalitarian nation, but at least a friendly one. On 28 October 4 BU, the plan was executed. After finding out how many countries were going against their rule, Sheahan shot himself in the Presidential Palace in Aidan City. The island was divided into two sides, East and West. East was controlled by the Liamosians and the West was controlled by the Garrenese. The two sides were going to gain independence, but the Garrenese prepared to take military action to keep their piece. The plans to reunify the island were abandoned. Marcosia demanded the Liamosians and the Garrenese for a piece of the island for aid in the invasion. The east and west each give a piece to them. But Liamosia forcefully took their piece back and forced the Marcosians to get off the island. The Marcosian War Since the Aidanland War, Liamosia has prospered and gained many colonies around the world. But Marcosia, a small island nation ruled by Marcus Garber, was posing a huge threat to world security, and was ready to fight with 1.3 million troops defending the coastline. So, Liamosia, Garrenland, and Zanesia formulated a plan to take out the nation, with 9.8 million troops combined (4.7 million Liamosian, 3.2 million Garrenese, and 1.9 million Zanesian). Lorien and Pinappolis, two relatively new nations, wanted in on the action, too. Lorien contributed 3.5 million troops, and Pinappolis contributed 2.3 million, bringing the total number to 15.6 million troops. On 23 January 3 BU, the plan was executed. Marcus Garber, who knew the Allies would defeat him, decided to shoot himself once they reached the doors of the Marcosian Dictatorial Hall where he lived. After it was taken over on 2 February, the island was split into six, and the world was safe. For now. The Peoplist Revolution in Tacolandia After independence, Tacolandia soon made many friends like Tacosia and Garrenland. The Garrenese spread peoplism to the country and soon a rebellion started with the present day Tacolandian leader, Stephen Benny Rhinehart, as the rebellion's leader. The rebellion soon took into Benny's favor and the Republicans surrendered. The Peoplist Republic of Tacolandia was founded afterwards. Tacosia didn't like their idea of how peoplism and fascism mixed together and soon went to war with them. The Tacolandian War (Also known as "The Three Day War") The Republican nations of Tacosia and Liamosia declared war on Tacolandia in March 3 BU. The Tacolandian army was too weak to fight a war so after the Tacosians and Liamosians killed 500 troops, they had no choice but to surrender. On 26 March 2 LY, Tacolandia officially surrendered. Their punishment was their capital, Burittoville, was under occupication and their government would be changed to a democratic presidential system. Afterwards, Tacosia didn't like what they were doing to the Tacolandians. So they give the capital back, giving them troops and support and help with reconstruction in return for economy help for Tacosia. Soon the two became good friends as well with Garrenland, the mother of all Peoplism. The Naziland War After The Tacolandian War, Tacosia helped two countries out with their independence. Kuni Salonia and Jewtopia. Afterwards, a new country called Naziland began to bully and take land from Jewtopia. Tacosia, Tacolandia and Kuni Salonia didn't like this at all since they all have good ties with Jewtopia. On 15 April 3 BU, They formed the Allied Powers along with Jewtopia and declared war on Naziland. On 17 April, The Saucey Islands joined the group and declared war. When fighting, the Allies were losing heavy casualties till they payed Lorien and Narwhalia $1,000,000,000,000 to fight with them. The Nazilandians, without anyone to help them after their ally Fascistland, they too surrendered, officially ending The Naziland War. After the War After The Naziland War, Tacosia, Lorien and Narwhalia emerged as world powers under Liamosia as a universal power. The Treaty of Taco City was signed and it agreed to the following: 1. The Nazis are to never invade nor bully Jewtopia anymore. 2. Naziland is to give up land to Jewtopia. 3. The Nazi Strait is to be occupied by Tacosia to prevent the Jewtopians and the Nazilandians from waging war. Unification and Resistance After the catastrophic wars that had been raging for the past three years, the nations of the CSN decided that it was about time that the world united. Some nations, including Milkland and every nation in the Tacosian Pact, left after this decision. On 1 January 0 AU (2029), most of the world and solar system united into what was officially called the Earthan Hegemony, but was colloquially called "the Hegemony" or "Earth". As a result, the Tacosian Pact united into the Tacosian Empire. Then, after Christian Gibson, leader of Lorien, planted anti-Hegemony propaganda using stolen brainwashing machines used by the UCS back in the old days, the rest of the universe turned against the Hegemony, joining in an alliance with Lorien called "The Resistance". Eventually, however, many people began to see how Christian had been manipulating them and how he was actually insane and bent on universal domination. Tacosia and Milkland then left the Resistance, uniting into the Tacosian-Milklandian Commonwealth and allying with the Hegemony. Lorien, days after, collapsed, and became The Land of Lands. Kuni Salonian Genocide This event occurred before the unification of the TMC (Tacosian-Milklandian Commonwealth) back when Tacosia and the Hegemony weren't allies. Riots in Tacosian controlled Kuni Salonia started with citizens wanting to join the Hegemony. Tacosian Emperor Dale Rhinehart decided the only way to stop the riots, were to kill the rioters. Sadly, he was wrong. The riots kept popping up everywhere in TCKS and soon more and more people were getting killed and the world was on the brink of war! But, the relationship got better between the two powerful empires. Soon the rioting killings were stopped. However, the riotings still come up every now and then. Soon the rioters declared an independent state named The Kuni Salonian Free State. However, Tacosia-Milkland doesn't recognize then as a nation. Kuni Salonia has one recognizer though, Earth. However, the Earthan government does not condone (support) the actions of the rioters, but recognises there wishes of independence or of accession to the Hegemony. War of Kuni Salonian Independence Unfortunatly, the genocides of Kuni Salonian independence rioters became more extreme and more violent. The break-up of the Hegemony stopped the unifying with the Hegemony riots, however, the rioters wanted independence. Kuni Salonia, still under Tacosian-Milklandian control, didn't want independence. The rioters declared independence and went to war with Tacosia-Milkland. Tacosia-Milkland, being more militarily prepared than the rioters expected, began scoring battles in the war unti Liamosia, a stronk supporter of Kuni Salonian independence, began supporting the Kuni Salonian rebels. After the destruction of the Kuni Salonian state capital, the leaders of Tacosian-Milklandian controlled Kuni Salonia were ousted and the government was overthrown. The Tacosian-Milklandians surrendered soon after due to lack of supplies. Negotiations were made in Liamosia City and the deal was Tacosia-Milkland would recognize Kuni Salonia's independence. However, the assistance by the Liamosians didn't stagger tensions but the Tacosian-Milklandian leaders weren't very happy about it. The leaders then decided to lead a full scale invasion on a weaker country, Racistia.